Réveille-toi
by RedCattleya
Summary: Réveille-toi s'il te plaît... Ne m'abandonne pas. Un an, cinq mois et trois jours seulement que cette phrase est sortie de la bouche de l'Alpha : c'est ce que Derek Hale a dit à Stiles après avoir était attaqué dans son loft par la meute d'Alphas...


**Discl' :** blablabla toujours le même récit : Teen Wolf et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, que c'est ballot pour moi x).

Se passe à la saison 3A.

Merci ma femme : **Maly Winchester** pour la correction , mi amor *coeur*

* * *

** « Réveille-toi »**

« _Réveille-toi s'il te plaît...__Ne m'abandonne pas. _»

Un an, cinq mois et trois jours seulement que cette phrase est sortie de la bouche de l'Alpha : c'est ce que Derek Hale a dit à Stiles après avoir était attaqué dans son loft par la meute d'Alphas.

**Un an, cinq mois et trois jours plutôt : Loft de Derek.**

« _On l'a vraiment fait,_ murmure Stiles dans les bras chauds en sueur de Derek, sa tête posée sur le torse du loup tandis que Derek dessine des arabesques le long du dos nu de Stiles.  
\- _Oui..._  
\- _C'était...waouh_, lui dit-il en se redressant et en embrassant Derek tout en lui prouvant son amour.  
\- _C'était plus que waouh,_ lui susurre Derek contre les lèvres de son amant, une main posée sur la taille fine de Stiles et l'autre sur sa joue. Il lui donne un dernier baiser avant de vite se redresser, assis en tailleur.  
\- _Derek ?__Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_  
\- _Habille-toi, dépêche_, ordonne le plus âgé tandis que lui avait déjà presque enfilé son training. »

Quelques minutes plus tard.

La meute d'Alphas se trouve là au milieu du loft. Derek est prêt à engager le combat si l'un d'eux ose toucher à son humain. Oui, son humain, son compagnon, son âme sœur, sa moitié qui le complète.

Depuis combien de temps maintenant le loup ressent un sentiment fort envers cet humain qui blablate à toute vitesse ? Depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés dans les bois, par pur hasard avec Scott, le meilleur ami de Stiles. Cette odeur de caramel, chocolat avec une pointe d'épice lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait enfin trouvé son compagnon.

Stiles commence à reculer pour se réfugier dans la chambre, mais c'est une mauvaise idée. Il ressent soudain une douleur affreuse derrière la nuque.

« _Tenterais-tu de fuir,_ humain ? Demande la femelle Alpha Kali.  
\- _Non_, ment-il.  
\- _C'est très mauvais de mentir._ »

Kali se place devant Stiles et le soulève par le cou en plantant ses griffes de chaque côté de la gorge de Stiles, qui halète et gémit de douleur. Derek ne supporte déjà pas que cette femelle tourne autour de son compagnon et surtout qu'elle ose le toucher, il est prêt à se jeter sur elle. Tout à coup, le chef des Alphas, cet homme à demi-aveugle, se positionne face à lui.

« _Ose un geste, elle lui brise la nuque._  
\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ grogne Derek. Sa respiration est saccadée, l'envie de les tuer sur place le démange.  
\- _Allons, allons Derek, tu sais très bien...__Oublies-tu la première visite que je t'ai rendue la semaine dernière ?_  
\- _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu connais déjà ma réponse, c'est non._  
\- _Bon, puisque tu ne prends pas ma demande au sérieux, je te laisse un avant-goût de ce qui pourrait t'attendre au prochain refus._ »

Sur les mots de Deucalion, Ennis commence à partir quand celui-ci ordonne à Kali :

« _Fais ce qui t'enchante. _»

Derek écarquille les yeux. De quoi parle-t-il ? Il n'a guère le temps d'agir que Kali projette violemment Stiles à l'autre bout de la pièce, tête la première contre un pilier. Celui-ci perd directement connaissance. Les Alphas quittent le loft comme si de rien n'était, laissant Derek se précipiter vers son compagnon allongé au sol. Alors qu'il attrape doucement la tête de Stiles, il sent cette odeur de fer et quelque chose de poisseux qui coule doucement entre ses doigts.

Du sang.

« _Stiles...__réveille-toi s'il te plaît...__Ne m'abandonne pas_, murmure le loup aux lèvres de son compagnon. »

Depuis ce jour, Derek s'en veut de ne pas avoir accepté la demande de Deucalion. Cela aurait pu éviter le coma de Stiles. Il s'en veut d'avoir entraîné Stiles dans cette histoire, il s'en veut d'être tombé amoureux de cet humain, oui, il ose penser qu'il s'en veut pour ça... Si seulement il avait pu éviter d'aimer ce jeune innocent, il n'en serait pas là. Stiles ne serait pas dans le coma, il serait chez lui en train de jouer à la console ou alors de sortir tout un tas de monologues à son meilleur ami d'enfance, etc.

* * *

**4 février 2014 :**

Assis à ses côtés, dans cette chambre blanche et froide, Derek tient la main de Stiles. Il caresse ses doigts et les entrelacent ensemble. Il se lève et embrasse le front du plus jeune, Stiles ne sent plus ce mélange de chocolat, de caramel et d'épices. L'odorat de Derek se heurte à un parfum médicamenteux et aseptisé peau chaude lui manque, ses baisers lui manquent, ses yeux noisette et son regard brillant lui manquent et sa voix lui manque tant aussi. Depuis un an, il vient chaque jour voir son compagnon et espère qu'il se réveille... Derek songe même à prier dieu pour lui venir en aide…

« _Tu me manques, réveille-toi._ »

Stiles complète le puzzle de Derek, il est sa pièce manquante... Le loup le veut à ses côtés chaque jour jusqu'au bout de sa vie. Sans lui, il ne reste plus rien dans sa vie. C'est comme si on lui a retiré son jumeau. Alors voilà que depuis un an, cinq mois et trois jours, il prie au chevet de Stiles.

* * *

**9 février 2014 :**

L'odeur de Scott le prévient de son arrivée. Son cœur bat la chamade, la grande porte métallique grince et s'ouvre entièrement, laissant apparaître un Scott heureux.

« _Il s'est réveillé._ »

Il suffit de ces trois mots pour comprendre. Derek ne laisse pas le temps à Scott de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Le lycaon quitte le loft précipitamment.

Trente minutes plus tard.

Dans le couloir, Derek voit la mère de Scott et ce dernier fonce vers elle.

« _Maman !__Comment va-t-il ?__  
__-__Scott...__Très bien, il récupère doucement.__  
__-__Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?_ Demande son fils.  
-_Pas tout de suite, son père est ici...__Laisse-lui quelques minutes.__  
__-__Bien._»

Derek est silencieux depuis son arrivée. Il appréhende quand même les retrouvailles avec son amant, et il n'a qu'une seule envie : sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Une fois que le père de Stiles sort de la chambre de son fils, Derek sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Il ressent de la tristesse, une profonde tristesse même, et de la peur. Alors Derek s'approche de lui.

« _John ?_ s'inquiète Mélissa en s'approchant du shérif.  
\- _Euh...__Mélissa je… _John reste immobile.  
\- _Shérif ?__Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demande Scott qui lui aussi ressent le sentiment de John.  
\- _Je crois qu'il ne se souvient pas de qui vous êtes surtout...__Toi et,_ John regarde Derek.  
\- _Moi ?_  
\- _John, je vais appeler le médecin et nous allons approfondir les examens pour savoir d'où vient cette perte de mémoire, je suis sûre que ce n'est que temporaire, _rassure l'infirmière. »

John s'assoit à côté de Derek qui n'a pas bougé depuis son arrivée.

« _Derek, je suis désolé._  
-_Il va retrouver la mémoire, j'en suis certain, _murmure Derek qui se frotte les mains sur son visage.  
\- _Shérif, il se souvient de vous ?_  
-_Oui pour tout vous dire, je suis soulagé qu'il se souvienne au moins de moi !__Mais je suis tellement désolé pour vous deux ...__Vraiment..._  
\- _John ne vous excusez-pas...__Je peux ?_ demande Derek en fixant le Shérif.  
\- _Aller le voir ?__Si Scott veut bien te laisser passer._ »

Les deux hommes concernés s'échangent un regard et Scott décide de laisser Derek passer avant lui.

Une fois dans la chambre Derek hésite à s'installer près du jeune homme. Ils se regardent intensément.

« _Salut...__Tu dois être Derek, c'est ça ?_  
-_Oui, _lui répond Derek, triste de savoir que son amant ne se souvient plus de lui.  
\- _Ok… euh… installe-toi._ »

Pendant dix minutes, les garçons parlent tranquillement. Finalement, même si Stiles ne se souvient pas de Derek, le loup est soulagé de l'entendre autant babiller. Bien sûr, Derek ne lui a encore rien dit concernant les loups et autres êtres surnaturels...

Les jours passent et Stiles ne se souvient toujours de rien, ou presque. D'après les examens, la perte de mémoire n'est que temporaire, ce n'est rien de grave. Depuis qu'il est rentré chez lui, le soir Stiles fait des cauchemars. Cela ressemble à des flash-back qui lui reviennent au fur et à mesure des jours, mais aucun souvenir de quand il était _proche_ de Derek. Pas de souvenirs des derniers moments passés avec lui avant son coma.

Derek commence à devenir fou. Il ressent en énorme manque. Il a besoin de voir Stiles, de l'embrasser, sentir son odeur… Ce sentiment l'étouffe, il veut revoir son âme sœur auprès de lui. Stiles lui manque.

* * *

**12 février 2014 :**

Scott et Stiles sont chez Derek. Scott a proposé la veille à l'hyperactif de venir chez le loup pour une séance d'entraînement sportif.

Scott et Derek s'entraînent en débardeur et training, Stiles les regarde faire.

Alors que Scott donne quelques petits crochets à Derek, ils sont interrompus par un Stiles légèrement stressé.

« _Euh...__Je sais pour les loups._ »

Les garçons s'arrêtent directement. Scott se retourne en sueur et s'approche de Stiles. Quant à Derek, il reste à l'écart pour le moment, mais il fixe son compagnon.

« _Stiles tu...__Tu t'en souviens ?_  
-_Je euh...__Pas ...__Vraiment… enfin depuis mon réveil, j'ai l'impression que des choses me reviennent doucement concernant mon ancienne vie enfin, je veux dire avant mon fameux coma._ »

Scott s'accroupit face à Stiles et lui donne une étreinte _collante._

« _Euh Scott...__Tu pues et tu colles, je vais devoir me doucher, merci._  
\- _Ok merci, c'est hyper sympa, je retrouve mon ancien Stiles c'est un début !__  
__-__En tout cas, c'est un bon début,_ dit finalement Derek qui sourit à Stiles qui lui rend son plus beau sourire.  
\- _Oui, un bon début,_ lui répond Stiles.  
\- _Bon euh...__On reprend ?_ Demande Scott qui se relève et se rapproche de Derek. Mais ils sont de nouveau interrompus par Stiles.

« _J'aimerais m'entraîner aussi…_  
-_Non,_ répondent sèchement Scott et Derek.  
\- _Pfff vous n'êtes pas justes, les gars. Allez regardez-moi ce corps tout frêle que j'ai, presque sans muscles !_ s'exclame Stiles ahuri.  
\- _Stiles ?_ Appelle l'Alpha.  
\- _Oui ?_  
\- _La ferme, _ordonne Derek. »

* * *

**14 février 2014 : 23h45**

Derek dort enfin paisiblement.

Depuis que Stiles est sorti du coma, il a retrouvé le sommeil. Depuis plus d'un an, il n'avait pas réussi à faire une nuit complète. Il trouvait son lit tout simplement vide. Un vide total qui l'empêchait de dormir tranquillement. Il voulait écouter les battements de cœur de Stiles pour l'apaiser comme une berceuse. Il voulait son odeur, il voulait le toucher, l'avoir auprès de lui peau contre peau, il voulait ressentir ce frisson qu'il avait déjà ressenti ce soir-là quand ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois avant le coma de Stiles. Il le voulait auprès de lui, tout simplement.

Mais ce soir alors qu'il dort tranquillement, il pense qu'il rêve. Il sent quelque chose se glisse sous les draps. Un corps chaud et nu ? NU ?

« _Je sais que tu ne dors pas Derek, réveille-toi, _murmure Stiles. »

Le loup ouvre les yeux et s'assoit précipitamment sur son lit.

« _Stiles ?__  
__-__ C__'est moi en chair et en os.__  
__-__Comment tu es...__rentré sans déclencher l'alarme du loft ?__  
__-__Je suis plus futé que toi...__Bébé…__  
__-__Attends une minute tu ...__Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?__Tu dois être chez toi ou alors je rêve.__  
__-__Tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi,_ Stiles se rapproche et pose une main tiède sur la joue du loup._  
__-__Stiles, _le loup ferme les yeux et profite de la caresse._  
__-__Je m'en souviens.__  
__-__De ?_ Derek rouvre les yeux pour plonger dans les prunelles de son amant.  
-_D'avant mon coma… de toi et de nous.__  
__-__Stiles dis-moi que je ne rêve pas.__»_

Pour lui prouver, Stiles lui pince le bras.

« _Hey !_ s'exclame Derek.  
\- _Bah quoi ? Tu me crois maintenant ? _Stiles lui offre son plus beau sourire. »

Derek ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer. Il se jette sur Stiles.

Dos contre matelas, l'humain ressert son étreinte et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Derek, il renifle son odeur, il laisse ses mains caresser le dos nu de Derek. Quant au loup, il en fait autant, le nez enfoui dans le cou de son jeune amant et renifle son odeur chaude, chocolat, caramel et cette pointe d'épicée.

Stiles approche sa bouche près de l'oreille du loup et lui susurre :

« _Je suis là...__Je suis là maintenant,_ rassure le plus jeune.  
\- _Ne m'abandonne plus,_ chuchote le loup. Il redresse son visage pour regarder celui de Stiles  
\- _Je ne compte plus te lâcher, promis. Embrasse-moi maintenant. _»

Derek ne se fait pas prier et lui offre son plus beau baiser.

Stiles glisse une de ses mains vers la nuque de Derek pour approfondir leur baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrent enfin, le baiser est doux et suave... Langoureux. Stiles gémit et ramène Derek sur lui. Le jeune homme ondule son bassin et frotte son érection naissante à celle de Derek. Avec sa jambe gauche Derek écarte la jambe de Stiles pour plus de contact, plus de plaisir... Bien installé entre les jambes de son amant, Stiles en profite pour glisser sa main droite tout le long du dos nu de Derek, il caresse cette peau en douceur... Un léger frisson parcourt le corps du loup. Le loup stoppe le baiser très enflammé et regarde le visage d'ange de Stiles.

«_ Quoi ?_ Susurre Stiles.  
\- _Tu m'as manqué._  
\- _Toi aussi, _répond l'humain tout en caressant les lèvres du loup avec son pouce. »

Le loup se penche et embrasse tendrement son humain. Le jeune humain glisse ses mains vers le fessier du loup et baisse enfin le pantalon ainsi que le boxer. Ils reprennent leurs caresses et après quelques minutes de tendresse, d'amour, de baisers Derek attrape le lubrifiant caché sous l'oreiller.

« _Sérieux ?__Tu ne l'as pas touché depuis ?_ S'étonne Stiles.  
\- _Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je n'ai pas retouché à la bouteille depuis notre...__fameuse nuit.__  
__-Oh...__ b__ien,_ Stiles sourit, il se sent tellement bête maintenant. »

Le lycaon lubrifie quelques doigts, il dirige sa main vers l'entrée intime de Stiles qu'il caresse puis introduit le premier doigt doucement. Stiles gémit et grimace, il se mord la lèvre inférieure. Derek l'embrasse pour l'aider à l'apaiser et oublier la douleur et surtout le détendre. Après quelques minutes de préparation et de supplice, le loup se prépare à son tour. Une fois fait, il s'assoit au milieu du lit, c'est-à-dire fessier posé contre ses talons. Il tire Stiles vers lui et l'assoit sur ses genoux, il entoure ses jambes fines autour de lui. Le jeune homme comprend que Derek veut le faire dans cette position il lui fait un sourire enjôleur. Ses bras enroulés autour du cou du loup, Derek le maintient serré contre lui, ses deux bras musclés enroulent le corps fin de Stiles.

« _Hum hum intéressant._  
_-__T'es prêt ?__  
__-__Oui,_ Stiles frotte son nez contre celui du loup. »

Et doucement Stiles se laisse glisser sur la verge dur du loup. La bouche entrouverte, Stiles laisse échapper de légers soupires, le loup grogne de plaisir. Son amant est si chaud, étroit, agréable à sentir. Derek décide d'atténuer la douleur de la pénétration, il pose sa main vers le bas des reins de Stiles et aspire sa peine. Quelques instants après il débute un lent va-et-vient de haut en bas.

Stiles s'accroche comme une bouée à Derek, ses mains enfouies dans la chevelure du loup. Ils gémissent ensemble... Stiles jette sa tête en arrière lorsque le plus âgé bute contre cette petite boule de nerfs. Le plus jeune ne retient plus ses gémissements qui se transforment très vite en cris. Le loup ne tient plus, il bascule Stiles et l'allonge sur le matelas et reprend ses mouvements, il embrasse la clavicule du jeune homme, il monte doucement vers le creux de sa gorge, ses yeux luisent d'un rouge éclatant. Il relève la tête et admire le visage en transe de Stiles, sa bouche entrouverte, ils se regardent.

« Vas-y, gémit Stiles. »

Le loup glisse sa main entre leurs corps chauds et en sueurs et attrape doucement la verge de Stiles. Après quelques caresses intenses, ils peuvent crier : liberté.

Une heure et demie plus tard, ils sont toujours allongés dans le lit, nus avec un simple drap noir sur leurs corps. Stiles s'est endormi une main sur son ventre l'autre derrière la tête. Le loup ne dort pas encore. Depuis une heure, il regarde ce doux visage. Son regard glisse vers le creux de son cou, où il a enfin pu marquer son compagnon.

Derek caresse le visage de Stiles avec tendresse, il ressent leur lien extrêmement fort qui les lie à jamais. Depuis Paige, le loup reprend goût à aimer. Il sait qu'il y a encore quelques obstacles qui les conduiront sûrement à se disputer comme tout autre couple ordinaire. Il sait ce qui l'attend.

Maintenant que les Alphas ont été tués après le coma de Stiles, il sait également que d'autres êtres surnaturels vont faire surface, car à Beacon Hills rien ne reste paisible bien longtemps. Mais tant que son histoire avec son compagnon dure pour l'éternité, cela lui convient.

Il s'approche du visage de Stiles pour embrasser sa joue.

« _Réveille-toi,_ chuchote le loup.  
_-__Hum bébé suis fatigué, _marmonne Stiles.  
_-__Allons prendre une douche, on aura toute la nuit et demain pour se reposer.__  
__-__Gnaaaan t'es chiant.__  
__-__Je sais, bouge-toi idiot._ »

Le couple se lève doucement et se dirige vers la salle de bain.

« _Oh au fait, même si tu m'as réveillé sale traite, Joyeuse st Valentin._ »

* * *

**Hey voilà encore une truc tout caca pourri x').. OMG j'vais arrêter d'écrire des lemons j'ai l'impression de grave me répéter dans chaque Os/ Fic avec des Lemons –' c'est trop nul et devient vit ennuyant ...**


End file.
